What would Jimmy Buffet Do
by Sassysazzles
Summary: Hook finds ways to give Emma mini-vacations when the weather doesn't want to cooperate. Sexy one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

What would Jimmy Buffett do?

 _A small Drabble because ENOUGH SNOW. Right?_

"I cannot HANDLE this snow anymore!" Emma huffed back from the window to the chair at her desk, and pivoted around. The station was empty, and snow was falling heavily outside. Emma had told David to stay at home with the baby and Mary Margaret, and Killian was…who knows what Killian was doing. But as everyone was completely snowed in, for the third week in a row, there was no crime to be had. Emma leaned further back in her chair, and balanced a pencil on her forehead, arms outstretched as she made an effort to rotate in the chair without dropping it.  
"Bored Swan?" Killian's voice echoed through the room, as Emma shot up, flinging the pencil at the bemused pirate's face. He swatted it away harmlessly with his hook, raising his eyebrows. "Easy love," he chuckled, striding in to give Emma a brief kiss on the lips, "I brought supplies!" From behind his back he procured a hot cocoa and a sandwich from Granny's.  
Emma looked up at him gratefully, "Thank you," she said. Always so thoughtful. He shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on the coat rack in the station, and took a seat on the desk, stealing a chip from the greasy bag in front of him. Emma chewed silently on her sandwich. "Penny for your thoughts?" Killian asked.  
Emma looked up at him sullenly. "Killian, I am going mad. There is just… too… Much… Snow." He laughed and patted her head. "I feel that is really saying something since we had an ice wall around this place for how long again?" he said with a grin.  
Emma frowned, "At least there was something to do, or somewhere to go. I need a vacation…or at least, warmth! I want a warm sandy beach, and a tropical drink, and…"  
"A pirate to keep you company?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow at her. She just smiled back at him.  
Killian sprung from the desk and onto his feet, "Well love, looks like I have my work cut out for me." He kissed the top of her head and walked to get his coat.  
"You're leaving?" Emma asked, mouth full. "What the hell? You just got here!" He grinned at her as he headed for the door, "Come by later Swan!" he called behind him. Emma slumped at her desk. Winter sucked.

Emma shut down the station at 5:00, even though every fiber in her body wanted to scoot sooner than that. She wrapped herself in her leather jacket, and trudged the short walk to Granny's… although it took her a bit longer than usual. Boots and skinny jeans were a bad combination with this snow, which was almost over her knees by the time she left, and she was caked in it by the time she made it to the back staircase. She needed a drink at Granny's to warm up, but the thought of pirate arms warming her up instead diverted her up the stairwell to his room.  
As she climbed the stairs she heard the faint melody of what sounded like Jimmy Buffet floating down the hallway. She made it to Killian's door, where there was no mistaking the fact the tropical tunes were, in fact, coming from his room. She knocked cautiously on the door, not knowing what to expect. The door swung open and heat radiated out from it.  
"Jesus Christ Killian…how far do you have the heater turned up?" He pulled her into the room, eager puppy dog look on his face. "It's only because you're not dressed appropriately Swan!" Emma stood wide-eyed as Killian was wearing board shorts and a very very oversized Hawaiian shirt.  
"What the hell are you wearing?" she deadpanned, as he rid her of her jacket, and started ridding her of her boots. "My dear, you wanted a vacation, so a vacation is what I am giving you!" He placed a pair of sunglasses on her face, and held up an incredibly small bikini with his hook. "You have clothes too."  
Usually, Emma would give a big hell no to wearing anything that small, but in this case, she couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Pirate, gimme that." She snatched the bathing suit away from him, and headed to the bathroom to change, getting a slap on her ass on the way. Emerging a few moments later, she twirled about in front of him. "How's this?" she asked.  
Killian was playing bartender in the corner on the luggage rack when she came out and he stopped mid-pour, jaw open. Quickly putting down the bottle of rum, he sauntered towards her, dropping his sunglasses down his nose to take her in. "Very good form," he mumbled as he ran his hand down her side and pulled her to him for a kiss.  
"Where did you get this bikini from?" Emma whispered against his mouth. He smiled back at her, "I have my ways." She shook her head slightly, "Ruby?" He chuckled as they pulled apart, and he made his way back to his makeshift bar. "The lass has more clothes than she knows what to do with!" She chuckled and stretched out on the bed, actually enjoying the muggy heat of the room.  
"And that, uh, festive shirt?" she inquired. Killian did a little jig holding two glasses of what she could only assume were some sort of tropical drink. "Oh do you like it Swan? This one comes courtesy of a certain Grumpy dwarf. Who knew?" Emma burst into laughter again, and Killian snickered as he settled himself on the bed next to her.  
"Can I interested you in some refreshments?" he cooed to her, handing her a cocktail. Emma took a sip, and her eyebrows rose. "This is really good Killian. But also, really strong. Are you trying to get me drunk sir?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye playfully. Killian looked at her with mock hurtfulness. "Why, I would never!"

A few drinks later, Killian was shirtless, they were both giggling at the music selections that he had evidently also gotten from Ruby. Emma was still giggling, head on Killian's chest, when he looked down at her with sudden concern. "What?" Emma asked, her giggles suddenly ceasing.  
"Why Swan, I think you are getting sunburned out here!" Killian rubbed her shoulders with concern, before flipping her over on her stomach. She rolled her eyes, but then he procured a tube of tanning oil. Or some sort of oil at least…  
"Let me get your back," he growled as he straddled her, eagerly pouring oil down Emma's back, and she hissed at the sudden coldness against her now warm skin. "Sun protection is important," Killian whispered in her ear as he rubbed the oil into her tight muscles, and she groaned with relief.  
After what seemed like forever, Emma rolled onto her back again, completely relaxed, with Killian still straddling her. "Thank you, " she said, and pulled him down for a kiss, mumbling into his lips "this is exactly what I needed."  
Killian grinned against her skin as he kissed down her neck, "Anytime Swan…anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

The heat was oppressive. A thick humidity hung in the air, and the sad fan in the sheriff's office wasn't doing anything. Emma had shrugged out of her jacket days ago, and hadn't bothered to put it back on, settling in her tank tops for the reminder of the week.

Hook showed up at his usual time around noon with lunch in tow. Even he had stripped down to just a vest and a long sleeve shirt, but even Emma could see that he was uncomfortable, no matter how low he had his shirt unbuttoned. The leather pants probably didn't help.

He handed her a large slushy drink, and Emma took a long swig, sighing at its refreshing consistency. Crushed ice lemonade slushy? Her pirate was always creative. She smiled up at him, before wiggling uncomfortably in her chair, sticking to the plastic upholstery even in her jeans.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked her, placing his hand on her back. It was too hot for even that, and Emma groaned, and slipped from his touch. His face shifted into a hurt expression, and Emma sighed, scooting her chair over to him and leaning her forehead against his side. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to flinch away. It's just too damn hot for touching."

Killian ran his hook, which was surprisingly cool down the side of her face, and let it tug slightly on the hem of her neckline, watching a sweat droplet form and slide down into the crevice of her breasts. "Certainly not _all_ touching love." His eyes darkened, but he raised his eyebrows to her playfully, and suggestively.

Emma dropped her head back and let the cool edge of the hook slide down her neck, feeling like a welcomed breeze. She swallowed as the hook trailed down her arm, and across her breasts, snug beneath her tight tank top.

"You're not helping to cool me off Killian," Emma breathily scolded him, and he chuckled, leaning down to blow softly against her neck.

"How's that?" he cooed in her ear, and she groaned and pressed her legs together. She didn't need to be hot, sweaty (not in the fun way) and sexually frustrated.

"Killian…" she groaned, and he chuckled into her ear, giving her cheek a soft kiss, before leaning back up.

"I never thought I would miss an ice wall so much, " she groaned, and yanked on her own neckline this time, almost uncomfortable in her own skin in this heat.

"Sounds like you need a vacation again," Killian stated, taking a seat on the desk in front of her.

Emma gave him a skeptical look, "Listen, there's no way as hell I'm getting on the Jolly Roger tonight with no AC. I love that boat too, but no."

"That's not what I meant love, although I am quite hurt at your beratement of my ship."

Emma went to open her mouth to counter, but he held a finger over her mouth, quieting her. "Meet me at my old room tonight, around 6? I'll cool you off darling." This last bit he whispered against her lips, before lightly kissing her and striding off.

Emma sat back in her chair, feeling the sticky heat even more than before.

A few hours later, and one cold shower, Emma arrived at Killian's old room at Granny's. Despite the heat, she still hadn't shed the daily uniform of knee high boots, but the tank top selection had grown quite a bit, and she opted for black leggings as they were at least a bit cooler than jeans.

Knocking once, Emma turned the knob on the door and let herself into the room. A blast of icy cold air hit her on the way in. The small A/C unit in the window was running full force, and another smaller unit on the floor had dropped the temperature in the room to a chilling point. Emma shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself. "Killian?" she called out, and he popped his head out of the small bathroom.

"Swan, you made it," he grinned, before swaggering out of the bathroom dressed in his old pirate outfit, complete with his heavy jacket.

Emma grinned at him, shaking her head slightly. The man was utterly ridiculous, and she loved it. "Really?" she asked, laughing softly, before a small cold chill shot through her.

Killian's eyebrows waggled as he walked towards her with extra swagger. Emma felt her blood begin to warm. "Are you cold love? Let me warm you," he offered, shrugging out of his coat and draping it around her shoulders. Reaching forward to straighten the collar, he tugged her towards him, and kissed her. Teeth nipping at her bottom lip, he wrapped his hooked arm around her waist. His other hand came to rest on the side of her face, letting his thumb graze over her bottom lip. He gave her lips a quick peck, before scooping her up and depositing her on the bed. She landed on soft furs and lush blankets she knew well from the Jolly.

"May I offer the lady some refreshments?" Killian asked with a flourish, and headed to the small dresser in the corner of the room, dramatically twirling to show her that he had brought a thermos with him.

"Why of course," Emma countered, and while he fiddled with the lid and played bartender, Emma slipped her tank top off over her head, and settled back into the jacket, propping herself up on the bed in the most suggestive way she could manage, fluffing her hair a little.

Killian turned back to her with two steaming cups , one wedged in his hook using it like a cup holder, only to find Emma clad in a black lace bra, laid out on the bed before him, making quite the pirate herself in her black pants and lace up black boots.

"I love that coat," Killian muttered with appreciation, and predatorily stalked towards the bed. He offered her a drink as he sat on the edge of the bed, and she sat up to face him. Taking a long sip of the warming liquid, she closed her eyes and moaned. The man had spiked the hot cocoa with a cinnamon liquor. She opened her eyes to find Killian's eyes filled with lust, biting his lower lip. Heavier eyeliner had made a reappearance, and her stomach flip flopped at the sight. It was fact: she missed (and loved) the pirate.

She took another long sip from her cup, before stretching out her left leg, placing her ankle on Killian's shoulder. "Give a girl a hand, won't you?"

Killian put his drink down and obediently started unlacing her knee high boot with his good hand. Sliding it off and throwing it to the floor, he ran his hook up her leg to her thigh, before planting several kisses on the inside of her leg.

Emma dropped her leg back to the bed, and swung her right leg to the other side of Killian's head. "Now, this one?" Killian's eyes didn't leave hers, as he held her leg steady with his hook, and made quick work of the laces with his nimble fingers.

Sliding the second boot off, he tossed it to the floor next to the other one. Emma now had him between her legs. She glanced down at her pants, "Offer some assistance with these?" she asked coyly. Killian moved up between her legs, moving to his knees. Snaking up, he kissed her stomach, before looping his hook into the waistband of her pants and sliding them down. Emma raised her hips to assist, and they joined the boots on the bed.

The furs were soft under her skin, and she sighed happily at the feeling of his hand trailing up her legs. The AC was still blaring, but nested in furs and a pirate coat seemed to keep her the perfect temperature.

Killian crept back up to hover offer her. She smugly smirked at him, and took a sip of her cocoa. He crushed his lips to hers, letting the liquid mingle with their tongues. Emma placed the cup on the nightstand, and wove her fingers into his hair, as he worked sticky, hot kisses down her neck, licking across her collarbone, and sucking at the little spot that Emma loved. Eliciting the sounds he wanted to hear, he worked his way down slower, stopping to give each lovely pink bud the attention it deserved through the thin material of her bra.

Moaning again, Emma pushed her hands into Killian's head, urging him down. "Patience," he whispered against her skin as he peppered her stomach with kisses.

"Damn it Hook," Emma growled, and Killian stopped, raising an eyebrow at her. It has been a while since Emma had called him that, and it hadn't happened in bed. Ever. Emma froze, realizing what she had said, and sat up to look at him.

Instead of seeing a face of hurt or sadness, she saw a pirate looking up with her with more lust in his eyes than she had seen in a while. Not breaking eye contact with her, his hook slipped down and ripped her panties off.

"Much better," he cooed against her skin, as he lowered his mouth to her center. He held nothing back as he took one long lick against her center, then focused he tongue on her sensitive bud. Her sudden gasp was enough to spur him on. This was not something to be slow and savory.

He made swift work on her clit, working his tongue over it in rapt succession, and slipping two fingers into her dripping core. His hook tip drug along her leg, making light marks as he teased her with the cool metal against the sweat droplets budding against her soft skin. Taking her clit into his mouth and sucking on it was what Emma needed to fall over the edge, and her nails dug into his scalp as she arched her back as she came hard. Killian didn't wait for her to come all the way back down, before he started working her over again, this time taking his cool hook and sliding it against her hot center. Emma jumped at the cool metal against the hyper sensitive spot, and looked up at Killian, locking eyes. They were pure predatory, and as his fingers worked the laces on his pants and the buttons on his shirt, as he kept rubbing the cool metal against her clit. Emma moaned and writhed under his hook. He shed his pants and shirt quickly, leaving the bed for only a moment before crawling back on top of Emma. Reaching out, he ran his hook down her neck and chest, slicing through her bra without much effort. Her nipples hardened instantly, and Killian leaned back to take in the woman beneath him. Laid out like a goddess, flushed with her arousal, nestled into his coat, he couldn't take it.

"What are you waiting for pirate?" Emma teased seductively, and Killian growled, pulling her to him, and entering her quickly. Emma gasped, and Killian brought his mouth to her neck, sucking at his favorite spot. "Hook," Emma moaned, and Killian groaned into her skin. Pulling out suddenly, he flipped her over on the bed. His princess, on all fours, was a sight to be had. He kissed down her spine, before slidding back into her slowly.

"Fuck," Emma hissed, pushing her ass back into him. "Emma," Killian whispered through gritted teeth. "Don't hold back Killian, " she reassured him, and pushed back into him again, and Killian snapped, thrusting into her deep. Emma's cries of pleasure rang through the room. Killian thrust into her again and again, hitting her at just the right point where pleasure began to once again build. "Hook…Killian…" Emma gasped as he reached for her clit, and began to circle his fingers over it as he sped up. "Emma, come for me again love, " he coaxed her, and pinching her clit gently between his fingers was all it took to make her walls clinch around him, and tremors of pleasure shook through her body. Killian followed right behind her, the waves of pleasure mixed with her moans enough to send him tumbling into blissful oblivion.

"My pirate," Emma whispered, kissing his head as he lay next to her, head resting on her chest moments later. "My love," Killian whispered back against her skin, and they fell into a satisfied slumber.

The AC was still full blast in the morning when the alarm clock went off, blaring "Margaretville" at full volume. "Fuck," Killian, whispered, hitting the clock several times with his hook before it shut off. He rolled back over to look at Emma, completely wrapped in his coat, and only his coat, having slept right through the alarm. Her white skin against the black of the coat was striking, and he leaned in to rub his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. A smile spread across her face as he woke her with the nuzzle, continuing to nuzzle his way down her neck and between her breasts.

"Good morning Swan," he said against her skin, as he started to work his way down her body.

"Good morning pirate," she answered back, leaning into his coat, and enjoying the AC for just a bit longer.


End file.
